Music Box
by KagamineRon
Summary: X-2 still isn't over that beautiful Queen of his... But when an old friend appears out of nowhere, will everything change? But, a jealous ex, a teen playing cupid, and DODGERS also stand in his way. Maybe Happy Endings are only meant for the movies? Contains violence, swearing, and events/actions that may disturb children.
1. Hooded Archer

If only he knew where the music box had come from… Surely someone had given it to him, but who? He couldn't think of anyone who was actually friend enough to give him anything, except for one person… but all memories of that girl were too blurred to remember. That had to have been at least ten years ago since he last saw her. The music box was made of a dark brown wood and had a little human figurine with long plastic teal hair that would spin when you turned the key. He held the music box in his hand, trying to remember where it had come from. Remembering where it had come from was the second reason the commander of the Martian military was holding the box. The first was to try to keep his mind off Queen Tyr'ahnee. Of course, he still loved Tyr'ahnee, Tyr'ahnee loved Dodgers, and Dodgers also loved Dodgers. And it's absolutely Dodgers' fault, too. If he hadn't come with him and his face, and his foiling of X-2's plans, everything would be rainbows and puppy shit, but NOOOO. He had to come around and have X-2's heart shot to hell. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, so as not to crush the music box in his rage. The whole topic on Dodgers, Tyr'ahnee, and the music box was beginning to frustrate him, so he switched to thinking about his current mission. _A planet relatively close to Venus has just recently been discovered, and it has yet to be claimed. As the commander, it is my duty to claim this planet in the name of Mars. If another being attempts to claim the planet at the same time, destroy it and blah, blah, blah._ The last few planets he tried to claim were claimed by Earth, but Earth shouldn't be a problem this time, since they signed the peace treaty last week. His mind strayed from topic to topic, as his ship flew past stars, soon arriving at the freshly discovered planet.

"Commander," a centurion said to X-2 when they finally reached the planet. "We have arrived."

"Oh goody," he said seriously as he stood up from his chair. The planet was a light lavender color, and looked much like a forest. He and a few Centurions stepped off the ship and walked a few yards into a dense purple forest before X-2 stopped.

"As the Commandeer of the Martian military, I hereby claim this planet in the name of Mars, etcetera, etcetera, so on and so forth, you get the idea." He firmly stuck a Martian flag into the purple soil.

"Well said, Commander." A Centurion said. As they turned to go toward the ship, something black and blurry zoomed right past them, gone in a flash. "What was that?" X-2 saw it zoom past from behind out of the corner of his eye.

"I have a feeling we're not alone on this plan- HOLY-!" A centurion said, but was cut off. X-2 turned to see the Centurion on the ground, an arrow sticking out of its head.

"Centurions, I want you to-" he was interrupted by loud _thuds. _He looked up and realized the other Centurions on the ground, arrows sticking out of their heads. "Oh dear…" He turned toward his ship and was surprised to see a figure not any taller than he standing a few feet away. It was wearing some kind of black hooded cloak; he couldn't see any part of its natural body at all. The figure slowly raised a bow and arrow, aimed at him.

"Oh, h-hello," X-2 said awkwardly. "Um, you don't suppose we could settle this like rational beings, do you?" The arrow was released. He ducked just in time. He looked up to see the arrow lodged in the brush of his helmet.

"I'll take that as a no." he said. The hooded being nocked another arrow. "This isn't going to end well for me, is it?"

The being shook its head. X-2 began to run away. The being was blocking the path toward his ship, and he didn't know what kind of weird whatever was on this planet, so he just kept running. An arrow came whizzing past his head, barely missing him. He turned around, and as he did so, he almost ran right into a thick purple oak tree. He ducked, missing another arrow. He pushed past purple bushes and thickets, getting scraped by thorns in the process. It would be foolish to try to run back toward the ship, if the hooded murderer was still back there. The trees were beginning to spread out, and more arrows were flying right past him. He made his way out of the forest, but skidded to a halt. He was standing on the edge of a big purple cliff. Hesitantly, he looked over the edge, and regretted doing so instantly. It had to be at least a fifty feet drop! He gulped, and took a step back. Suddenly, a black blur tackled him, and threw him onto the ground near the edge of the cliff. The hooded figure was sitting on top of him, and arrow aimed between his eyes.


	2. I remember you

**JESUUUSSSSS THIS TOOK FOREEEEEEVEEEEEEEER X_X**

**Okay, so the first chapter was pretty short 'n stuff, probably had some spelling mistakes and crap, but this chapter will be longer! ^_^ My creative-ness jumps out the window when I sit down with the computer so there will probably be long times in between updates… If I get fans, I'll be more motivated to write!1!one!eleven! I'm normally against fanfics that change the cannon character's past, but… **_**I did it**_** so… I'm over it. :U There will probably be a lot of Japanese stuff because I like that shiz. If you don't know about some of the honorifics (Sama, San, Kun, etc…), references, or meanings of words used, you can ask me or just look them up, also, forgive my bad translations! I am not yet a fluent speaker! If they suck, it's either because **_**I**_** suck or I used Google translate! so… um… ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

What was he supposed to do? The hooded being was sitting on top of him, pointing an arrow at him, strung back as far as possible, about to be shot into his head! He did the only thing he could've done. X-2 reached up and grabbed the hood of the cloak and ripped the entire thing away. He blinked. Staring back at him was a female Martian wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans. She had long blonde hair tied in two pigtails that hung down to her shoulders. If he wasn't about to die, X-2 would've considered this situation quite awkward, considering the circumstances. The girl immediately jumped away, still pointing the bow and arrow at him. X-2 stood up, still on the edge of the cliff, staring at the girl. Something about her was familiar…

"Don't shoot me." He said.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't." The girl snarled. The girl's appearance was familiar, but her voice! That voice was unmistakable!

"It's you… but how… but…" X-2 muttered. This had to be the one who gave him that music box.

"You're insane." The girl said, not moving the arrow. X-2 had to find some way to not DIE on this planet. Getting away from the cliff should be step 1. He slowly started walking around, not turning his back on the girl. The girl continued to point the arrow in whatever direction he was in.

"You want me to give you a reason why you shouldn't kill me?" He asked. "You… you were my friend."

"I… I don't have any friends." She said quietly. X-2 was sure this was the girl that had given him the music box. It couldn't have been anybody else. Does she not remember? If she remembers, he will probably live. If she doesn't remember, he will most likely die. If it's not her, he will die for sure. He stared quietly at her, thinking of ways to not be killed on this planet. He began singing the tune of that the music box played, hoping to get her to remember. She just stared at him. X-2 began humming a little louder, trying to remember the complicated melody. The girl stood her ground, not moving an inch. Finally, X-2 remembered the most recognizable part of the song, and watched as the girl slowly lowered her bow. Her expression softened, and she stared at him.

"Wh-where did you hear that song?" She asked quietly.

"It's from the music box," X-2 replied. "The one with the little girl with teal hair on it."

She set her bow down on the purple soil.

"Okay." She said softly. "I believe you. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright." X-2 said. "I don't mind if you don't mind me forgetting your name."

"I don't mind. I'm Tawni." she said. "I remember you, Marvin."

Hearing his name being said made him jump. Nobody calls him "Marvin." Everybody just calls him "Commander" or "Shorty" or "Pipsqueak."

"So… uhm…" Tawni stammered. "Hi, I guess. It's a pleasure to be reacquainted with you." She smiled at him. A sweet, innocent smile, a drastic change from trying to murder him moments ago. She was… actually really cute. Her bangs parted on the right and she had a cowlick shaped like a crescent moon. Smiling like that made X-2 think that it was possible that the one chasing him had left, leaving a cute girl in their place. Her smile faded, however, into a panicked frown. "Omigosh," she said. "Where did Phobos go?"

X-2 looked confused. "Phobos…?"

Tawni turned toward the dense purple forest and began calling out "Phobos." Before long, X-2 could faintly hear two sets of footsteps speeding closer. Out of nowhere, a small flash of blue zipped pass, barreling into Tawni's chest. Furry little paws clung around her neck, attached was a little blue cat crying on her shoulder.

"Tawni-sama!" the cat cried. "Tawni-sama you scared me so bad! I turned around and you were gone! And then I saw those big robots and then I thought you went that way and I thought you were gonna die, and Tawni-sama you worried me so much!"

"Phobos," Tawni said to the cat. "It's okay, I'm okay. Everything's fine."

"WHO'S THIS GUY?!" the blue cat leaped from Tawni's arms and put his little muzzle in X-2's face. "ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT MY TAWNI-SAMA?! IF YOU DARE TRY TO TOUCH MASTER I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TEAR YOUR ASS UP! **I MEAN IT!**"

X-2 took a step back. "I wasn't trying to hurt anybody, I swear!"

"**LIAR!**" Phobos raised his little paw and swiped it across X-2's face. Tawni grabbed the little cat by the scruff of his neck.

"PHOBOS! KNOCK IT OFF! HE'S A FRIEND!" she cried.

"I didn't know! He's not wearing a shirt _or_ pants, Tawni-sama. He could be a pervert."

"**PHOBOS**! STOP IT!" The little cat immediately threw himself on the ground in front Tawni's feet and began pounding his front paws on the ground.

"I'M SORRY TAWNI-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I'M SORRY!" he bawled. Tawni put her face in her hands as Phobos frantically mewed apologies.

The little cat seemed rather interesting by himself, besides the fact that he's blue and has the ability to speak. The little feline spoke with some sort of accent, and X-2 assumed by the way he called Tawni "Sama" he was Japanese. He _had_ to be of some other orientation because his speech shifted into some kind of gibberish X-2 couldn't understand.

"Phobos… it's okay." Tawni said, sounding more irritated than comforting. But, the little blue cat continued to rant and scream in whatever language he was speaking in.

"GOMENESAI, GOMENESAI, GOMENSAI!" he said.

"Phobos, please sto-" Tawni was cut off by the cat's yelling. "Phobos, seriousl-"

"Boku wa anata yurushi o kou!"

"Phobos, real-"

"GOMENESAI!"

"…Pho-"

"BOKU WA YURUSHITE! GOMENESAI!"

"**PHOBOS! Watashi wa anata yurushite, banashi o tomete kudasai**!"

The little cat looked up at the blonde Martian, tears streaming down from his sky blue eyes and smiled.

"Ah, arigatou…" he said happily. X-2 stared blankly at the two of them, unsure of what happened or what they just said.

"_Ahem_," he said, feeling rather awkward. "I would appreciate it if you would speak in a language I can understand."

Phobos narrowed his eyes and drew his ears back as he let out a stream of what he assumed to be curse words in Japanese or whatever the hell they were speaking. Tawni clamped her hand around his muzzle.

"Phobos. Take a chill pill." Tawni said before looking back at X-2. "I'm really sorry about… that. Phobos is um… well… crazy."

"I would have never guessed that." X-2 replied, getting a cold stare from Phobos.

The feline squirmed away from Tawni's grip and stared menacingly at the commander.

"I shall call you '_Baka-kun'_ from now on." He stated flatly.

"What does that mean?"

"In a nutshell, it means 'Idiot child'." Tawni answered.

"Oh."

Tawni picked Phobos up, trying to keep him from spitting at X-2 again. "Well…" she said quietly. "We should probably go now…"

"Go where, exactly?" X-2 interjected.

"Oh. Y'know… um… wherever, I guess."

"You're not _homeless_, are you?"

"Nononono, I have a place to live and I have money and stuff, but I don't really stay in the same place for too long."

"Why don't you just come back to Mars?" X-2 asked.

"Oh… gee," Tawni said startled. "I… I can't..."

"I can take you there."

"Ah, come on, I just tried to kill you. And I broke your robits. You don't want me on your ship. I'm crazy."

"I think I'll be fine."

"C'mon, Tawni-sama," Phobos mewed. "Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."

Tawni looked at the cat for a moment. "I don't know, we have an awful lot stuff we'd have to move, and we don't even have a place to live on Mars..."

"I'm sure I could find you a place in the palace." X-2 said. Tawni stared at him in disbelief.

"The _PALACE?_ You're kidding, right?"

"Besides, Tawni-sama, when you were shooting those robots and I thought you were going to die, a packed all our stuff in case you _did_ die or you killed Baka-kun and we had to run away from the police."

"If you're absolutely sure it won't be any trouble… I guess so…"

"Woo!" Phobos shouted as he jumped out of Tawni's arms and ran toward the trees. "I will go and get our things!"

"You're sure it's okay for me to go with you?" Tawni asked after Phobos had gone.

"Yes,"X-2 replied. "It won't be any trouble at all." Before X-2 could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a loud smashing sound and an awful screeching noise.

"What in the name of…?" X-2 and Tawni rushed toward the direction of the noise, to find X-2's ship, mangled and battered with a familiar ship cut strait through it. From the ship came a black duck with a Protectorate uniform on, a flag in hand. He proudly strode right behind the flag that X-2 had planted, and loudly proclaimed, "I HEARBY CLAIM THISTH PLANET IN THE NAME OF THE EARTH!" he did a double take to the flag behind him before swiping it down with his own.

"Dodgers…" X-2 muttered.

"A friend of yours?" Tawni asked sarcastically. X-2 didn't answer.

"Dodgers, you witless idiot!" he screamed as he approached the Protectorate ship. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I don't really- HOLD ON A SCTHECOND!" Dodgers shouted, pointing at Tawni. "Is thisth your girlfriend, shthorty?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" X-2 roared. Dodgers put his hands up innocently.

"Woah. Okay. I get it. No need to go crazthy."

"Even if she _was_ my girlfriend, you'd try to take her away as well, wouldn't you?"

"You're _never_ gonna let that go, are you?" Dodgers said coldly.

"Of course not! Do you think I _like_ having my heart broken?"

"Hey, hey. What's happening?" Tawni interrupted. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, he'sth just upsthet becausthe the Marthian Queen left him sthanding at the altar." Dodgers stated.

"Oh my god," Tawni said in disbelief. "That's awful. I'm sorry."

"Wait, if you guysth aren't dating, what isth sthe doing here?"

"She lives on this planet. Well, she used to, anyway. I'm taking her back to live on Mars." X-2 said. "At least I was before you demolished my ship and everything insi- Wait a minute."

"Where do you think _you're_ going, Marthian?" Dodgers called.

X-2 overlooked him and ran toward the wreckage that was once his ship. Reaching the bridge, he began frantically rummaging through the debris.

"BAKA-KUN! WHAT IN HELL HAPPENDED?" came a shrill voice behind him. X-2 just ignored it. He found what he was looking for, picking up a small box made of dark brown wood: the music box. Keeping the music box tucked under his arm, he walked back to where Tawni and Dodgers stood staring at him. Tawni cast a glance toward the music box then toward X-2, but quickly looked away as Phobos came trotting behind him, carrying a medium sized suitcase by the handle in his teeth.

"Awe ee eady tuh goh wif berkerkurn ter dur Purace on marsh?" he said, spit began to dribble down his muzzle. X-2 realized that "an awful lot of stuff" was over exaggerated. He's seen people who pack more on vacation than what they had all together. He started to wonder if they actually had money at all. More thoughts of this girl and her cat _planet hopping _came to mind. Surely she hadn't done this when she was little, right? Why is she on this planet in the first place? Is she a fugitive? A criminal? Maybe the whole thing is just a lie, a cover up for a deranged serial killer, and she just wants in the palace to murder the queen. X-2 became aware that his ideas were getting more and more ridiculous by the second. He looked at Tawni, short like him with most her bangs swept off to the right with fluffy pigtails that hung to her shoulders, she could be anything _but_ a criminal.

"Stho…." Dodgers said. "I guessth I'm sthupossthed to take you to Marsth, huh?"

X-2 cursed under his breath. "I'd rather waste away on this planet than set off with you," he said. "But for… Tawni's sake, I suppose I could bare a while of being in the same room as you."

"Sheesh, you alwaysth gotta be so harsh?" He quickly looked toward Tawni. "I sthee you haven't had the pleasthure of meeting me. I am Protectorate Captain Duck Percival Dodgersth, and thisth isth my eager young sthpace- hey, were isth the Cadet?!" he turned toward the ship. "Ca-DET!" No answer.

"Oh, for the love of…" Dodgers began walking on to his ship, signaling others to follow. Upon entering the ship, it looked fairly decent for having just drilled through a much larger craft. Cadet was standing in the bridge, talking to Dr. I.Q. Hi through video transmission. By the expression on I.Q's face, he was not happy. When he saw Dodgers, he cut the transmission.

"Cadet!" Dodgers cried, making him jump. "There you are. We have gueststh. The little Martian loser, a foxy damsel, and a cat." Tawni raised a brow. _Foxy? What the heck?_

"I-I'm guessing we're going to abuhduh Mars…?" he stuttered. Dodgers nodded.

"And make it sthnappy! I want to get rid of thesthe weirdosth by yestherday! Hit the button that makes the engine go _wooshh!_"

"I can't."

"Wha- Why not?!"

"When abuduh you crashed the ship, you adb broke it." Cadet put his face in his hands. "We will b-b-be able to mm-make it to Mars by this t-t-time tomorrow."

Phobos jumped up to sit on Tawni's head. "Where do _we _sleep?" he asked, flicking his tail.

"We have guestht roomsth," Dodgers said before sliding up next to Tawni and looking at her. "Unless you'd rather share a room with me." Tawni took a step back, looking rather disgusted. Dodgers put his arm around her shoulder, which was a mistake, because Phobos scratched his arm, ripping the sleeve of his suit.

"OW!" he cried, looking at the claw marks left by Phobos as they filled with red. "He broke the skin! I'm bleeding! I'm DYING! WHY YOU LITTLE CAT! I OUGHTTA TEAR YOU UP!" Cadet pulled his captain back for fear of harming a "guest". Phobos hissed at Dodgers. The cadet walked over to Tawni.

"Hi." He said, offering his hand to shake, which she took. "I'm the Cadet. I see you've already met Captain eh-bdeh- Dodgers. I'm sorry."

"Heh, I'm Tawni. Tawni Miyamoto. Nice to meet you." She said.

"_MIYAMOTO?_ What kind of name isth _that_?" Dodgers cried. Tawni ignored him.

"Duck man!" Phobos cried out, startling everyone. "Show us to the guest rooms. I'm tired as all Hades."

Dodgers surprisingly took this job, allowing the Cadet to carry Tawni's suitcase.

As the group was led down the cerulean corridor a strange noise was heard from outside the ship.

"What the hell was that?!" Phobos asked, flattening his ears.

"Oh, it was just my ex-wife." Dodgers says, waving it away.

"Ex-wife?" Tawni asked inquisitively. "I didn't think you'd have a wife to begin with."

"I divorced her when I saw you on the horizon." Dodgers says as he opens the door for her.

"Stay away from my room or I'll cut you into oblivion." Tawni says as she walks into the room.

The room was a blue and white mix, rather large for one person. The bed was against the left wall, and very wide and long. Tawni did not want to think about why it was so large. She fell into the silky sheets and was surprised at how fluffy and soft it was. She curled up under the top sheet fully clothed. She did not trust Dodgers knowing where her room was. Phobos curled up on her hip, purring into her flesh. Tawni closed her eyes. She didn't really plan on sleeping, but exhaustion soon hit her like a sack of bricks. She quickly fell asleep as the familiar shadow of tiredness clouded her mind.

**FINALLY! NYEEHEEEHEEEHEEHEEE…. Hope you enjoyed this… :D**


End file.
